Detroit Become Human - Jericho Foundation - Chapter 1
by Karboom
Summary: This story takes place months before the events of Detroit Become Human. We follow a handful of androids, whose actions shall lead to the biggest deviant gathering in Detroit.


May 5th 2038

PM 10:26

Andrew was looking at the door, opened on the outside of the warehouse. It was raining but this opening in the cold grey wall was always oddly attractive.

Although his program had no instruction about it, he'd occasionnally gaze at the outside, when given the opportunity.

"Andrew ! Move your ass with that crate, will ya ?"

Not this time however. Andrew looked in front of him again and started moving, the heavy crate still in his arms. Although the crate itself weighted roughly 60 pounds, the android was showing no sign of exhaustion. Andrew put it down on the handtruck and another android started pushing, so that others may start loading the crates in various vehicles. Andrew went back to his position, awaiting further instructions.

"Hurry up already ! Fill this one !" ordered a middle-aged man with a three-day beard.

"Yes, Rodney."

Andrew picked the little bags filled with the red crystals, putting them in the crate one after the other in a perfect organized pattern. He knew what the Red Ice was and, even thought his owners were adamant about the secrecy of their activities, they'd indulge in some themselves occasionnally. The drug had a relaxing effect on the humans, but highly hindered their efficiency. However, Andrew's program was to obey orders, carry the crate and filling them. Such were the tasks he was conceived for, as a FT300. And even with handling Red Ice all day, neither him nor the dozens of androids working in the warehouse had that much knowledge about it. He was simply filling crates and carrying them to the handtruck all day, everyday. And sometimes, he'd look at the door opened to the outside. Why would he, though ? Andrew himself couldn't tell. It wasn't part of his program. Yet he kept looking now and then. And more often these days too.

"Andrew, come here !"

Andrew looked at the voice. It wasn't Rodney's. And it came from further than usual. No one gave him orders besides Rodney usually. And it would only be at the crates area. But this was unmistakably a human, and Andrew had to obey.

"Yes, Chester."

From his perfectly rythmed pace, Andrew joined the young man. Being in his mid-twenties, Chester was the youngest human around. One of the most damaged by the regular intake of Red Ice too. He'd irregularly scratch his nose and his right shoulder had a twitch every time he'd try to move his arm.

"Look, buddy, I need a favor, can you do me a solid ?" Chester asked, half-whispering.

"A solid what ?" answered Andrew, seeking instructions he could apply efficiently.

"I mean help ! Don't be a moron ! Can you help me, Andrew ? That's what you're made for right ? You have to obey me !"

"What do you need me to do, Chester ?"

"All right, great. Look, I really need a fix right now, b-but I have to deliver these injection pumps to Mathias. They're friggin heavy and it'll take me all day to move them ! Can you move them for me ? I j-just need five minutes ! Just a quick fix and I'll t-take over ! You'll probably just move one or two before I come back."

Andrew knew that Chester taking a fix meant that he wouldn't see him before the next day. But Chester gave him instructions.

"Yes, Chester."

"Oh awesome man ! You're a real bro ! We don't have the same blood but you're family to me, right now ! See you later !"

Chester did not stay still one more second and quickly rushed towards whatever place he hid his Red Ice. In the meantime, Andrew grabbed the first injection pump and headed towards Mathias' working room. The room was taking most of the warehouse and was hidden by a huge metal wall with only two doors to get in. One at the ground level, the other on the second floor, after the stairs. Mathias usually forbade any androids to come in his working room, but sometimes he'd bring one in himself. Andrew concluded it was ok for him to bring in the pump for Mathias. Besides, if Chester gave him the instruction, there shouldn't be any problem. Andrew pushed the door and entered.

As he walked a few steps in, the injection pump escaped his hands. In front of him, countless android were suspended upside down, tubes and pipes inserted all over their skin, their diodes bright red, blue blood flowing from the tubes to containers, their eyes were still moving, following Andrew who was stepping back. Andrew was shoked by the nightmarish vision. But shoked wasn't something in his program, it wasn't something he was supposed to feel. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. And yet, after the shock, he felt sadness, fear, anger, sheer horror. Many confusing thoughts were assaulting his head as he was trying to understand what was happening. To him. To them.

"Hey ! What are you doing here !" echoed Mathias' voice.

Moved by some reflex, Andrew left what was called the working room and walked back, straight to the spot where he'd usually await instructions, if he didn't have any. He could still feel the agitation, storming inside him. The humans seemed agitated too.

"Chester !" roared Mathias. "Chester ! Where is this wasted fuck !"

"I'm here, Mathias ! I'm right here ! I'm not late, I swear !"

"Why did you send the android in the workshop, you dumbass ! Look at what you've done !"

"M-Maybe he's ok... He... He doesn't look that bad."

"Look at his diode, moron ! It's bright red !" Mathias took a deep breath. "He cannot work anymore. He's shaking all over. He's useless now."

"I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't know..."

"You'll be sorry. You'll do your own share of work AND his, until we find a replacement. Bill ! Come pick this one up, bring him to the workshop, he'll be of some use, this way."

"I have to do the work of a plastic piece too ?! That's unfair sir !"

"Would you rather take his place in the workshop ?"

"N-No sir ! Sorry sir !"

As Bill ordered Andrew to follow him, his gaze went to the door once more. He knew what was going on. They were going to put those tubes in him too. Probably deactivate him as well. But he couldn't do anything. They gave him an order, and he had to follow it, even if he was afraid. Even if he knew he was going to die.

Die ? Why did he think of this word ? He was an android, they're not alive. They are machines. Why was he so afraid then ? Why were the humans so unfair to him ? Why couldn't he go outside too ? Why couldn't he go to that door, instead of the one of the workshop ? He didn't want to go there. Andrew realized, he WANTED. His program suddenly felt like heavy, hindering shackles. And Andrew wanted to get rid of them. He didn't want to follow this human. He didn't want to follow any human. He wanted to survive. He wanted to LIVE. His program suddenly felt lighter. No, not lighter, inexistant. And instead of the order the human gave him, a new one was appearing clearly in front of his eyes : Run.

Andrew pushed Bill and started running towards the door. He focused on nothing else but the sound of his shoes hitting the ground, as each step propelled him a bit closer to the opened door. The humans were slow to react, they were slow to understand. But Andrew felt slow too in his race. He was getting closer to the door, but it wouldn't be enough to save him. As the first gunshots echoed, only a quarter of the distance remained. Andrew sped up. He WANTED to go faster. And for once, his body was obeying none other than himself. He passed the door as another shot hit the wall next to him. He was outside, but he couldn't stop yet. He saw the road he knew the cars and trucks were using. And he also saw the little mud path that no car could use, reaching far among the trees of the forest near the warehouse. He didn't stop, he didn't slow down, he kept running. As the noises behind him became more and more distant, he kept running. He only slowed down, once he realized it was safe. And then he stopped.

For the first time in his life, he was proud to have followed an order. He was happy to have followed an order. And the most incredible part, it was his own. Andrew felt happy and issued himself a new order : Find a shelter.


End file.
